Logged Off
by If The Fates Have It
Summary: Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Jace, and Robert Lightwood: Chatroom Format What appears to be a normal day for the sweet lovers (A M) turns into the day that will change Magnus' life. Forever (dun dun dun!).


**Hey guys, this is my first text story I guess you could call it. Hope you enjoy!**

5:14PM

**sexy_warlock_800 has logged on**

has logged on

**Hey my love, want to go to Taki's tonite? :)**

Can't, practice.

**You always say that you have practice whenever I ask you on a date. :(**

That's b/c I'm always practicing.

**Are you embarrassed of me?**

Don't even try to play the guilt card on me mister.

**Please!**

Let me ask my dad.

**Good luck with that...**

5:29PM

He said no.

**WOW! Shocker! ;)**

The wink was unnecessary, I knew you were being sarcastic.

**Just in case you didn't.**

Anyway, my dad said that I needed to be present at the practice, apparently he needs to talk to me about something...*gulp*

**I wish you luck good warrior Alec.**

I HATE MY LIFE!

**Hey, if he disowns you at least you get to live with me.**

Not helping.

**Not even a little bit?**

Possibly. Ugh, gotta go, duty calls.

**Kk, remember, no matter what he says I love you and you're amazing, ok?**

K, love you, see you tonight at Taki's?

**YAAAAY! What about demon dad?**

I'll just sneak out after my beating, whoops! I mean kind father son talk.

**See you then! :)**

Bye

5:45PM

Izzy_Iz_Izmazing has logged on.

**sexy_warlock_800 has logged on.**

**Hey, is Alec ok?**

My dad's a jackass. No, he's been crying for fifteen minutes refusing to let me in his room after the "talk" dad gave him.

**What did your dad say?**

Idk, the convo lasted five minutes. Talk to Alec please.

**K, brb.**

5:49PM

has changed username to Alec_Is_Currently_Depresssed

Alec_Is_Currently_Depressed has logged in.

**sexy_warlock_800 has logged in.**

**Alec is depressed, huh.**

I don't wanna talk about it.

**Not even with me?**

My dad told me that I shouldn't date you anymore.

**WAIT ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!**

No! I told him never and then he said you were just using me.

**Alec baby, I'd never, I love you.**

I know, and I told him that so he screamed at me and told me that I was a disgrace. Then he slapped me and told me that he never wanted to see me again and to go die.

**Do you want to stay at my place? Are you unsafe?**

No thanks, he won't like attack me or anything.

**My poor baby...**

I'm fine Magnus! Good god!

**Sorry, I'm overprotective of my boyfriends.**

Noticed ;). See you in fifteen, Taki's?

**Done :)**

**P.S. The wink was unnecessary.**

Shut up.

**Hehe**

11:47PM

**sexy_warlock_800 has logged in.**

Alec_Is_Currently_Depressed has changed his username to AlecLovesM.

AlecLovesM has logged in.

I can't believe we weren't arrested, haha.

**Still laughing, omg.**

What the hell were you thinking?

**The mundie was being rude calling you that. I thought he would look nice as a poodle.**

Magnus, you can't just perform magic in front of mundanes!

**Sorry mom.**

It was pretty funny.

**Well, I had to rescue my boyfriend.**

My knight in shining armor. And glittery eyeshadow.

**Hardy har har.**

I really did have fun tonight. :)

**I'm glad, it made so sad to see you all mopey and depressed.**

I love you.

**I love you too.**

**Alec?**

**Alec, you there?**

**Alec?**

11:58PM

**sexy_warlock_800 has logged in.**

**Izzy, please answer, idk where Alec is, he just randomly logged off.**

**Izzy please be awake!**

12:01AM

**sexy_warlock_800 has logged in.**

yes. .awesome. has logged in.

**Jace please be online!**

Here, wats up?

**Are you at the institute?**

No, why? Is Clary ok?

**It's Alec, he just randomly logged off and I'm not sure if he's ok.**

Dude, it's 12:00. He probably just fell asleep, stop wigging out.

**You're right, have fun doing whatever the hell you're doing outside at 12:04.**

See ya.

7:34AM

**sexy_warlock_800 has logged in.**

**Hey Alec, you there?**

**Alec?**

**Hello?**

8:59AM

**sexy_warlock_800 has logged in.**

**Alec, you awake now?**

**Alec, you wake up at 6:30 everyday, even after we go to parties or have dates, where r u?**

9:13AM

**sexy_warlock_800 has logged on.**

9:15AM

**Izzy? You there?**

Izzy_Iz_Izmazing has logged on.

Magnus?

**Yup.**

Oh my god, Magnus you need to get over here now.

**Why?**

It's Alec. Last night my dad, he saw the messages you guys sent and went, he just went completely insane.

**Is Alec ok? Is he in pain?**

He isn't in pain.

**Oh, thank god**.

No, Magnus, you don't get it.

**What?**

Alec's dead.

**sexy_warlock_800 has logged off.**


End file.
